Forget Me Nots in Bloom
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Haruhi has never liked Tamaki...in that way.  But a few months away from Tamaki's graduation, she has a sudden change of mindset...?


**Forget Me Nots in Bloom**

Shii-Chan©

**Summary: **As the season ended, Haruhi was a freshman while Tamaki was a sophomore. Well it's been a few years, and Haruhi is now a Junior, bidding fair well to the king of the host club. They added another section to the host club, where instead of boys entertaining the girls, the girls are entertaining the boys—if they can afford it. Haruhi is the 'queen' of this section, yet she is still quite modest. But a few months away from Tamaki's graduation, she has a sudden change of mindset...

* * *

><p>"Yasuchika-Kun, are you sure you don't want some of the fancy tuna?" Haruhi Fujioka asked her old friend Honey's little brother, even though she knew Yasuchika didn't have the same interests as Honey had when he was a part of the host club.<p>

"I'm sure. Why do I even have to be a part of this...stupid...club!" Yasuchika Haninozuka yelled impatiently.

"Simply because you were in the family line." Tamaki Suoh, the King, brought up.

"That makes no sense!" Yasuchika added.

"Why of course it does...I am the father of all of you, Haruhi is my queen—I mean, daughter," he paused and sweat dropped while Haruhi shot him a glare. "Honey was like my little butler, and Mori was the butler of the butler, Kyouya is my wife, Renge is the long-distance cousin who chats with us and the twins are those devious little brats trying to steal my daughter!"

"So what does that make me?" Yasuchika asked.

"The next butler." Tamaki smirked and walked away. Haruhi, not wanting to deal with any more of Yasuchika's pessimism.

"Aw, you made me miss Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi whined.

"You say that every day." Hikaru and Kaouru popped out of nowhere and added.

"Haruhi! Aren't you going to miss me when I leave! Or Kyouya? But most importantly me?" Tamaki's blue eyes were shining with chibi-tears.

"No..." Haruhi dragged the 'no' on. Tamaki ran away and hid in a corner.

"Honestly, Haruhi, that was a little harsh." Kaouru added.

"I didn't ask your opinion!" Haruhi yelled, making the room go quiet. Hikaru blocked the awkward silence while using part of his mouth to whisper to Kaouru, "...someone's PMSing."

Of course Haruhi heard and glared at them while walking away.

'_It's not like I won't miss him. I mean...he was the one who welcomed me into the host club three years ago...without him I would have owed this place a million yen...I would've been called a nerd for infinity. I wouldn't have had my best friends. And sure, I miss you guys too,' _Haruhi ran to the balcony and looked at the sky, an image of Honey and Mori appearing in her mind, then her mother. _'Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, Mom...even Usa-Chan...I loved all of you. And it's not like I won't miss Tamaki...or Kyouya for that matter...But I just can't think about losing more important people in my life...' _

Haruhi coughed and went back to her 'hosting.'

* * *

><p>After everyone left, including Yasuchika, Tamaki called a private meeting at the grand dining room.<p>

He coughed in a serious matter, "Attention, family, as everyone knows me and Kyouya are graduating this year..." Tamaki paused and eyed everyone in the room as Kyouya took notes. "...but I will like to discuss my will." Tamaki coughed and shut his eyes, then rummaged through his pocket and found a note.

"Seriously? A will? What's next, a funeral?" Hikaru whispered to Kaouru.

"Worst day ever, man." Kaouru whispered back.

"EXCUSE ME, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Tamaki shouted across the table and then went back to his serious manner.

"If I'm not here, who will play the piano? If Kyouya isn't here, who will be our treasurer? No one is as smart as him." Tamaki said.

"Thanks, Tama-Chan." Kyouya winked. Haruhi, Kaouru and Hikaru looked disgusted.

"It's fine...but who will run the host club? Which is why we need to discuss these things. I know Haruhi will be able to manage the host club for the ladies, but the lads? Who will own that? Who gets the piano? Who gets to decide the fate of the host club?" Tamaki stated.

"Tamaki...let's not make these decisions this soon...we still have a few more months, right?" Haruhi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You guys have years. Me and Kyouya are going to be DONE soon. Soon, you'll forget about us. Everyone. Me, Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Usa-Chan (if it counts), Renge...all of us are going to be DONE!" Tamaki slapped her hand away and ran out of the room.

Haruhi rubbed her throbbing hand. "What's with Tamaki?"

"He's really torn up over the way you treated him—you know, like how you won't miss him." Kaouru said softly.

"Yeah, heartbroken even." Hikaru finished.

"Heartbroken...How did _I _break his heart...an insignificant comment like that...could break his heart...? Guys, we still have a couple months..." Haruhi said sadly.

"I don't think you comprehend this to our level, Haruhi. Tamaki loves you like a father loves a baby girl. He doesn't want to let go of you," Kyouya looked away from Haruhi and looked at everyone else, "He doesn't want to let _any _of you go." Kyouya looked back to Haruhi. "And when you say a 'couple of months' to him, that's like telling him you have a few days to be together, but you don't care."

"Well said, Kyouya." Kaouru said as Hikaru clapped.

"I still don't understand. Why does he think like that?"

"Look at it from the Tamaki way...He's gotten everything he loves taken away from him...his mother, France, and now his host club. And...y—" Kyouya was interrupted by Tamaki coming in the room.

"We'll finish this later." Haruhi said. Right now she was confused and didn't feel like talking to Tamaki, so she simply just left.

* * *

><p>The next day, she made sure to look her absolute best—she straightened her boyish style to make it a mid-neck length, cutesy haircut, put mascara and lip gloss on, and made sure to wear her ironed white blouse, blue blazer and black ribbon. She 'girled' the guy's uniform up...a LOT.<p>

"Tamaki!" She jumped in front of him when she found him in the hallway.

"Oh...hey..." Tamaki said with a glum expression and left the scene.

"..." Haruhi stood there, staring back at him; the boy with the blonde hair, running AWAY from her.

'_I hope he's still not pissed about what happened yesterday.' _Haruhi thought as she kept walking to her classes.

"Woah, Haruhi, look at you!" Kaouru and Hikaru said at the same time, as always.

"Haha, thanks...I guess..." Haruhi blushed.

"What's the matter? You seem sad."

"Well...I guess. I mean...I was trying to cheer Tamaki up, because he used to always say that he wanted my hair to be longer...but I never would leave it that long...so I found my old straightener and...yeah. I was worried Tamaki still had some hard feelings...but I never knew it would be so hard to cheer him up..." Haruhi said.

"Sounds like someone's in love..."

"I am NOT!"

"Dude, she's serious." Hikaru added.

"Thanks, Hikaru."

"No prob." And then classes continued.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! <strong>

**Did Kaouru and Hikaru hit the nail on the head? Is Haruhi in love...or at least...CRUSHING on Tamaki Suoh, the boy we want her to be with?**

**Find out! *Smirk***

**-Shii**


End file.
